


Kirk Fights Dinosaurs

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, Dinosaurs, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital Pastel Drawing of Kirk phasering a dinosaur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk Fights Dinosaurs

" alt="Digital Pastel Drawing of Kirk Fighting a T-Rex" />


End file.
